Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional disk-clamping device 11 is shown for clamping a disk 20 in a disk drive 10, and includes a mounting seat 14 and a clamp member 12 disposed above the mounting seat 14.
As illustrated, the disk drive 10 usually includes a disk tray (not shown) that receives the disk 20 thereon and that withdraws into the disk drive 10 in order to retain the disk 20 within the disk drive 10, and a spindle motor 16 coupled to the mounting seat 14 for rotating the disk 20 once the disk tray (not shown) is withdrawn into the disk drive 10 and once the disk 20 is moved vertically upward by virtue of movement of the spindle motor 16 together with the mounting seat 14, thereby raising the disk 20 above the disk tray so as to sandwich the disk 20 between the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 11.
In the aforesaid conventional disk-clamping device 11, an undesired noise is generated during the clamping operation of the disk 20 since the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 32 are made from metal materials. After the withdrawal of the disk tray into the disk drive and in case of absence of the disk therein, one can observably notice the noise generated due to direct collision between the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 12.
In order to eliminate the abovementioned noise, a portion or some parts of the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 12 can be constructed with rubber materials so as to lower the amplitude of noise during the electromagnetic attraction between the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 12. Alternatively, the contacting surfaces of the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 12 are respectively coated with rubber cushions so as to lower the amplitude of noise. However, altering the constructing material of the mounting seat 14 and the clamp member 12 or application of the rubber cushions provides limited improvement in the noise lowering process of the conventional disk-clamping device 11.